Mi Heroe
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: Una promesa de niños, situaciones impredecibles, miedo, desesperación. —Así, Así Cloud Strife, siente lo que yo y sufre ¡Mas que yo! Cloud & Tifa One -Shot


**Final Fantasy vii no me pertenece y hago este fic sin fines de lucro**

* * *

Mi Héroe

Todas las noches me acercaba a la ventana del bar esperando ver llegar a la moto que siempre espero, los niños ya se encontraban en los brazos de Morfeo y comenzó una ligera lluvia

—La ventana de abajo—susurre para mi bajando al bar para cerrar la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta y justo cuando estaba a un paso de llegar a la ventana, una explosión me hizo salir volando contra la barra y algunos escombros cayeron sobre mí causándome unas cuantas cortadas en los brazos.

—así que es aquí donde vive Strife

Escuche que alguien hablo, una voz ronca y profunda, cuando el polvo había disminuido pude divisar a un hombre de la altura de Cloud, con barba y podría calcularle unos treinta o más años

"Los niños" pensé justo cuando empezaba a levantarme y unos tres hombres más se acercaban al de la barba

—Lamento llegar de improviso y sin avisar señorita, no se mueva de donde está y podemos asegurarle no matarla...aun

El hombre hizo unas señas y en cuestión de segundos uno de ellos tenía su espada sobre mí y el otro par subió, escuche como Marlene gritaba asustada.

— ¡No les hagan daño!

Grite desesperada recibiendo más presión de la espada sobre mí, a los niños los bajaban a la fuerza y los tenían amenazados con un puñal en su cuello a cada quien.

—Señorita, si no me equivoco, Tifa, la cosa esta así, haga lo que le digamos y ellos salen ilesos.

Amenazó el barbudo, no pasó nada por mi mente más que un sentimiento de desesperación.

—Lo hare, pero dejen que ellos suban a sus habitaciones.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho, chasqueo los dedos y los soltaron.

—Denzel, llévate a Marlene y no salgan de su habitación.

—pero Tifa—me dijo Denzel ya tomando a Marlene de la muñeca

— ¡Ahora!... yo, estaré bien, suban... ¡ya! — les dije con lagrimas en mis mejillas y de la misma manera ambos subieron corriendo.

El tipo aun tenia la espada sobre mí, los otros dos me tomaron de los brazos, el de la espada bajo la presión del arma sobre mí, esa era mi oportunidad, aproveche el agarre de mis brazos para patear al que tenia la espada lanzándolo a la calle, la lluvia ya era una tormenta.

El tipo que tenía mi brazo derecho se despisto, y pude zafar mi brazo golpeándolo en la cara y propinándole una patada en el estomago lanzándolo, el de la izquierda me tomo con más fuerza golpeando mi cara, yo me agache por el dolor pero al hacerlo le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna, luego un puñetazo en la quijada, el tipo que había lanzado a la lluvia regresó tomándome por la espalda, aprovechándome de eso le solté un golpe con la cabeza y le golpee la costilla derecha, pero recibí un golpe de rodilla por el frente, sacándome todo el aire, lo cual les dio oportunidad de que me golpearan la cara, al caer al suelo mi cabeza recibió un fuerte golpe, causándome un mareo, dos tipos me tomaron de ambos brazos y quedando de arrodillada, el tercer tipo comenzó a darme golpes con su rodilla en el estomago, causándome que escupiera un poco de sangre.

—Basta

Expreso de lo más normal el de la barba.

—Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama

El hombre se acerco a mí y tomo mi cara del mentón alzando mi mirada.

— ¿Dónde está Cloud?

—No lo se

—Una chica valiente—el hombre alzo la mano y me abofeteo—Una vez más, ¿Dónde está Cloud?

Lo mire con rabia e hice otro esfuerzo por zafarme, lo cual al parecer le molesto, y comenzó a golpearme el abdomen con ambos puños, mientras que los otros tipos torcían mis brazos, el aire me faltaba y volví a escupir sangre.

— ¡Ya déjala en paz!

El miedo me recorrió enseguida esa era la voz de Denzel, el hombre me dejo de pegar, Denzel lo había golpeado con un bat, el barbón iba a responder pero Marlene le aventó un plato a la cara, sentí como la adrenalina creció en mi y de un movimiento del que no estoy segura cual me solté del agarre y me dirigí con una patada a la espalda del hombre.

— ¡Niños! — ambos chicos me vieron y se acercaron a mi lado, merecían un buen regaño pero ahora me preocupaba mas su seguridad, los empuje motivándolos a correr al gran hoyo de la entrada.

— ¡¿A donde creen que van?!

Cuestiono uno de los hombres queriendo detener a Denzel, así que él era mi oponente, y su compañero se unió a la pelea, volviéndose un dos contra uno, ganara o no, debía darles tiempo a los niños de escapar.

— ¡Roger! — llamo al tercer acompañante el barbón, ya iba tras los niños, pero con toda mi fuerza y aplicando una técnica que hace mucho me enseño Barret tome a uno de sus compañeros lanzándolo hacia él, ambos, por suerte para mi, habían quedado inconscientes.

"¿Cuánto tiempo durara esto? No creo aguantar por mucho, me duele una costilla y las piernas me flaquean, espero que todo termine pronto" pensaba con miedo de lo peor.

Cuando recibí un puñetazo en la cara, pierdo el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas y fui tomada del cabello por el líder.

—que mujer tan terca

Cerré mis ojos.

Esperando lo peor.

— ¡Alto Eidan!

Esa voz, esa melodiosa voz, Cloud había llegado.

—Al fin llegas, temía que debiéramos de matar a esta mujer, aunque, sería una forma de pagarme.

El hombre me tomo del cuello obligándome a levantarme, chasqueo los dedos y sentí el filo de una espada en donde se suponía estaba su mano.

—ojo por ojo, diente por diente...vida por vida

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza el filo empezaba a dañarme un poco, mis lagrimas rodaban pero no se notaban, la lluvia las cubría.

— ¡tks! Es por tu maestro Sephiroth ¿no? Entonces ¡mátame a mí! — grito con algo de desesperación mi amigo de la infancia

—Era mi maestro, como un padre, ella es importante para ti y por tu desesperación, puedo deducir que es tan importante como lo era mi maestro para mí

Emití un grito ahogado, el arma tenía más presión, debía de hacer algo pero mis piernas no me respondían como quería y si alejaba mis manos del brazo de él la presión seria aun mas, mire a Cloud como él me miro a mí, con miedo, soltó su arma y se dejo caer de rodillas.

—Así, Así Cloud Strife, siente lo que yo y sufre ¡Mas que yo!

Abrió sus ojos con rapidez y con un movimiento rápido llego hasta donde estaba propinándole un golpe en la cara obligándolo a soltarme.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear en cuanto yo caí al suelo, quise divisarlos, pero me era difícil, la lluvia me lo impedía y Cloud se movía a una velocidad impresionante, la pelea gano intensidad y Cloud ya no era el mismo, se dejo cegar por la desesperación, tenía que hacer algo, si no, el lo mataría y él, el no es un asesino.

— ¡Así te quería ver Strife! Como el asesino que er.. —el tal Eidan no termino de hablar, Cloud lo tomo del cuello y lo azoto contra el suelo, iba a asfixiarlo.

Torpemente me levante y con mucho trabajo avancé hasta donde ellos se encontraban, con mi mano algo temblorosa toque las manos de Cloud, el alzo la mirada, no era la mirada del Cloud que conocía.

—No lo mates, tú no eres un asesino— sonreí levemente y volví a caer al suelo

La respiración de Cloud era un poco acelerada, pero soltó al hombre.

—Esto no se quedara así Strife—dijo algo entrecortado, levantándose y agarrándose el cuello, miro a sus hombres y como acostumbro todo el rato, les hizo una seña y se alejaron del lugar, no sin antes echar una mirada de rencor a donde estábamos.

— ¡Tifa! —me tomo delicadamente rodeándome con ambos brazos

—Eres mi héroe, siempre lo has sido

—Te hice una promesa, aunque creo que el termino héroe es demasiado para mi, si lo fuera no estarías en esas condiciones— me dijo algo nostálgico, los niños llegaron en ese momento.

— ¡Tifa! ¿Estas bien?

—No te preocupes por mi Marlene

—Llevémosla a dentro Cloud—hablo Denzel, a lo que Cloud afirmo con la cabeza y me levanto acercándome a su pecho, protegiéndome, los niños iban delante de él para quitar algún escombro que le estorbara hasta que llegamos a mi habitación.

Me dejo delicadamente en mi cama, quitándome algunos cabellos que cubrían mi rostro, los niños salieron de la habitación, dejándonos solos.

—Lamento que te halla metido en esto— dijo frente a la ventana

—está bien Cloud

—No, no está bien, casi te pierdo, los expuse a la muerte, no sé qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera llegado más tarde.

Lo mire y el volteo de reojo

—Casi pierdo a lo que más quiero, mi razón de vivir

—sabia que llegarías, siempre llegas en el momento oportuno, sentía miedo, hasta que te escuche cerca de mi

Se acerco a mí y se inclino delante de mi rostro tocándolo tímidamente, lo cual me sorprendió, luego coloco su frente junto a la mía dejándonos a escasos centímetros

—si yo te perdiera mi vida no tendría sentido

Cerré los ojos y deje de luchar contra mi cansancio.

Escuchar a Cloud hablar de esa manera sin titubeos o frialdad, me reconforto, desde que tengo memoria el siempre ha sido, es y será mi Héroe y espero que también me salve de guardar mis sentimientos hacia él y me rescate del silencio, para decirle claramente _Me enamore de mi salvador, me enamore de ti, Cloud._

* * *

Un fic que llego gracias al siguiente vídeo:

watch?v=bnbn5iLlR7g

y bueno hace mucho que no se me venia a la mente nada sobre esta parejita, espero que les halla gustado y perdón por el titulo cuando era hora de ponerlo la inspiración se fue -.-' les agradecería un Review


End file.
